touhou_10_mountain_of_faith_moffandomcom-20200216-history
Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki
Welcome to the Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki! Welcome to Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki! On this Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki, you will find pictures, facts, knowledge, blog posts, videos, what have you, on some of the stuff that is in Japan that is based off of some of the characters in Touhou 10! Extra Help? *If you can't open a link, view a picture, video, page, blog post, what have you, please notify me, or a staff member/admin for help on your problem *If you can't view anything what so ever on this wiki, please contact me at ERC11to12@hotmail.com or a staff member/admin on your problem *If your laptop, computer, MAC, PC, what have you, isn't letting you post messages, blogs, etc. Please let me know anyway that you can, and I will get you up and ruuning again! *If you haven't had your laptop, computer, MAC, or PC checked in a while, now might be a good time to if your having any of these problems *If you have any problems that I have not stated already, please let me know on your problem, and when it started, since I maybe able to help you *If you have any questions on any of the listed problems, please notify me on my message wall, or e-mail me at ERC11to12@hotmail.com *If you can't post anything what so ever on this wiki, please let me know, or let a staff member know *If you can't understand anything that I wrote (maybe you can't seak, or read English) please message me anyway you can, or set your user to your language. ''-Thanks for your support-'' Questions? Have any questions about this wiki? If so, please tell me what your question is. I can give you more information if you don't get any of the listed info/data. If you have any questions about pictures, videos, blog posts, please notifly me, and I can explain further to you. If you just have questions is general, please e-mail your question to me at ERC11to12@hotmail.com, and I will get back to you ASAP! (as soon as possible!) Introduction... On this wiki, you will find facts, pictures, knowledge, or what ever else, about some of the things that Touhou is based off of! I think it is ver weird myself that the fact of there being some much stuff that Touhou is based off of. Like many of the shrines, places, lengends, myths, and people! What also is weird is the fact that Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith has the most based off of.... If you would like to know more on the topic, please view this wiki! You MAY find what pleases you! ''-Thanks for your full, or half support! Every little thing you do matters!-'' Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki: About..... Like I said before, some of the characters in Touhou 10 are based off of shrines, people, legends, places, myths, what have you! To be honest, I think that is a tad bit weird, but it's really cool. If you would like to know more on the topic, please view pages, posts, pictuers, videos, etc. Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith (MoF) Wiki's Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Kanako Yasaka Category:Nitori Kawashiro Category:Suwako Moriya